


Roubo em Yunmeng

by AkabaneYato



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneYato/pseuds/AkabaneYato
Summary: Enquanto observava alguns discípulos da seita treinarem, conseguiu ouvir uma voz bastante familiar ressoar por todo o local, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Quando o olhar do de vestes amarelas pousou na figura que xingava aos montes, ficou realmente surpreso com a cena que se desenrolava.
Relationships: XiCheng - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Roubo em Yunmeng

Jin Ling estava passando alguns dias na seita de seu tio, aproveitando que teria uma caçada noturna ali por perto, e sabia muito bem que Jingyi e SiZhui iriam estar lá também. Seria bom passar um tempo com os amigos, mesmo que não fosse admitir de maneira alguma isso em voz alta, quem dirá perto daqueles dois. 

Enquanto observava alguns discípulos da seita treinarem, conseguiu ouvir uma voz bastante familiar ressoar por todo o local, chamando a atenção de qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Quando o olhar do de vestes amarelas pousou na figura que xingava aos montes, ficou realmente surpreso com a cena que se desenrolava.

O líder da seita Lan, Xichen, estava despreocupadamente caminhando pelo Pier Lótus. Em sua face, um sorriso tolo não saia de seus lábios. Estava tão feliz que parecia uma criança que ganhou o presente tão pedido. Em seus braços, sendo segurado em estilo noiva, estava Jiang Cheng, com seus pulsos presos pela fita do mais velho. 

— Lan Huan! Me solta agora mesmo! Eu já disse que não vou para GusuLan com você! — mesmo que falasse isso, Xichen claramente o ignorava. Estava decidido a levar o de vestes roxas para que pudessem se casar de uma vez por todas. — Eu só disse que eu talvez aceitaria. Me solte agora!

Todos preferiram ignorar o que estava acontecendo, não queriam se envolver nas coisas dos dois líderes, ainda mais temendo a fúria de Jiang Cheng sobre si. Bem, eles que se resolvessem!


End file.
